The Struggle
by easy pancakes
Summary: Hinata's trying to get Naruto to notice her, but when another boy comes into her sight, will she give up on her long journey to finally become Naruto's girlfriend?
1. Chapter 1

**Woohoo! I'm finally posting the hina/ita story I've always wanted to make. WARNING: If u r familiar with some of my work (which you probably aren't) then please note that this story is crazy. If you're not into that kind of story, then leave immeadietly.**

**If not then proceed. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did it would be horrible**

Chapter 1

Hinata's POV

"Ung! NNN! More! Give me more Naruto kun!" Naruto's sweaty face got closer to mine and he wiped a bead of sweat from my forehead. He whispered gently into my ear. "Hinata. Hinata. YO GIRL, WAKE UP!"

"Wah!" I fell off the bed. **(Thumbs up to those who thought they were actually doing "it")**

Correction. I fell off my bed and onto my puppy dog Chubby. (Kiba gave him to me on my birthday.) Chubby howled in pain and I quickly got off of him. "Hinata!" My sister Hanabi wailed. "Look what you've done, you hurt Chubby!" She picked him up and started to stroke his fur.

"S-sorry!" I awkwardly said. "Darn. Now I have to take him to the pet hospital. By the way, Father says to get dressed and come to his room ASAP." She walked out, taking the crushed dog with her. I fumbled around in my closet, but pondered on what to wear. Today is my first day of high school. What should I wear on such a special occasion?

As I looked through, my mind wandered back to the dream I had of Naruto. Oh Hinata you bad girl! My cheeks flamed at the certain... images that came to mind. I should dress to impress Naruto. I thought and put on a short white skirt with a yellow tank top and black sandals.

I combed my hair and put it in a ponytail then walked to my father's room. Knocking on the door, it swung open to reveal a...MONSTER! Just kidding it was my father, but he certainly looked like one. Messy shoulder length hair, bloodshot eyes, unshaved beard. That was just the start of it. His room looked worse. Pillows were thrown everywhere, the walls were splattered with coffee, the floor felt soaked with yellow liquid **(Yeah... let's call it that for now.) **and his flat screen television was smashed.

But, despite all of this, he had a HUGE smile on his face. Uh oh. I thought. So that's why he called me in here. "Hinattttttt plez com on." Translation: Hinata, please come in. Reluctantly, I followed him inside. "Hiaba u blunderbaaaaaad that you calf ter bass zall ezims zo we kin fin ALLY b's da Ukizzz az dere owy gammmm." He said. Translation: Hinata, you understand that you have to pass all exams so we can finally beat the Uchihas at their own game?"

"Yes daddy." For years the Uchiha have been beating the Hyugga's in all subjects but Hiashi had a plan. Get Neji and Hinata to pass the exams with the highest scores- but their scores have to be better than the Uchiha's or he was going to send Hanabi to military , but what else could he do to motivate us? Take away our cell phones? Haha, we have internet.

"You iz dismissed." Ugh, finally! It was almost time to flaunt myself to Naruto- uh I mean study hard and make my father proud! As I got downstairs, Hanabi was eating ice cream- no it was chocolate ice cream with chocolate syrup and chocolate sprinkles- with a wee bit of sugar added on the top. "Hanabi!" I gaped. "What? Dairy is quite healthy. Unless your lactose intolerant- then you die."

"Hanabi..." I warned. "Fine!" She dumped the remainder of the heart attack into our father's briefcase and picked up WHOLE WHEAT TOAST. "See, what you made me do, big sister, eating whole wheat toast in my own home, how disgraceful." She munched on it, eyeing me as she did so. Then there was a knock on the door. I opened it and Neji was there, a book bag draped over his shoulder and his long hair flowing to his waist.

"We must get going or we'll be late for school." He simply said. "Okee dokee." I grabbed my book bag, Hanabi, and a signed autograph of one direction and headed out. "Don't make me go to school." Hanabi whined. "You must." Neji said. "Why?" "Because your dad said so." "I don't give a (blank) about my (blank) father and his (blank) orders, also, did I mention that he was a (blank)?!" We stopped in our tracks. "Hanabi..?" Before we could say anything, she took off ahead of us. I saw the look in my cousins eyes. He was going to wash her mouth out with soap, lots of it after she got home.

We made our way into the school and got out our schedules. I had math first. With Jiraiya. I cursed inside my head, taking caution of Neji and his...soapy ways. "W-well see you Neji." I wandered to my locker and tried the new combination. While I was putting my things away, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and almost dropped my books. In front of me was the most gorgeous boy I've ever seen. Itachi Uchiha. "Excuse me, but it appears we have the same locker." "What?" I said, trying my best not to get swept into his beautifulness. Itachi held up a card. It WAS the same locker. "O-oh if you would like a t-turn?" I stammered at gestured towards the locker.

"Only when you are done Hyuuga sama." "I-I was just f-finished, a-actually." Stop stammering! Why was I even nervous around him, I like Naruto. "Alright then." He started to put his stuff away while I gawked at him. Long hair in a ponytail, smooth perfect skin, a nice behind...WHOA, wait snap out of it Hinata! I averted my gaze and excused myself.

I made my way to math and sat in the farthest away from the rest of the world. I eagerly searched for my friends and was dissappointed when I didn't see any when the room filled up. This was gifted math after all. Our teacher Jirayia came in and...

**BOOM, cliffhanger! I'll stop for now cuz it's almost 12 at night. I'll update hopefully tomorrow. Review and tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two of this really messed up story. Enjoy!**

Jiraiya walked into the room and set his briefcase on the desk. He opened it and took out a laptop which he opened up and started typing furiously.

He sat in his chair and stared eagerly at the screen. Like, really eagerly, his eyes were all huge and stuff. That's when the class heard noises.

The students looked around the room, trying to find the source. Hinata turned around in her seat, but smacked into the wall, because she was at the back of the class. Which is weird because she was just resting her head against it and thinking "What a comfy wall this is."

"Are you okay?" Itachi (Who was sitting beside) her asked. She looked up and blushed. "Wha...Wha...whaaaaaaaa." She couldn't form the words. Itachi inclined his head a little, as if to question her.

But this small movement made her blush even more. He was so cute when he did that! Hinata felt like standing on her desk and screaming like a fangirl. But she didn't.

The very loud noises interrupted Hinata from her fantasy. "Where is that noise coming from?" She asked. She tried to make out what they sounded like.

"Mm! Ung! NNN!" Hmm... screaming? No... groaning? Moaning!

Then she had this sort of deja vu thing. Naruto's sweaty face as he leaned in and stroked her face passionetly. How he kissed and sucked on her neck made her wet.

He noticed and lowered his head between her...

By now, Hinata's face was like a tomato's and she had soaked her pants. Itachi noticed and asked gently "Are you sure you're alright?" She nodded hurriedly, trying not to think about her dream.

The noises didn't help. Not even a little. In fact, it made her feel more aroused and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Her chair must be like an ocean by now! She covered her mouth to keep the moan from escaping. Her legs buckled uncontrollably. Her arms trembled from the inescapable feelings in her body. "Oh Naruto!" She thought.

How could one boy make her feel this way?! Her insides burned. They felt like exploding. "Naruto..." She moaned between her hands.

Finally, Itachi had had enough. He grabbed Hinata by the arm and pulled her from her seat. He dragged her past Jiraya's desk where they got a glimpse of his computer screen. Hinata almost fainted.

He dragged her all the way to the nurse's office where Nurse Tsunade was currently working on a student.

"Come on! Take these pills and you'll feel better!" She screamed in the boy's face.

"But I don't feel like it." The boy mumered, and slid down the down the chair he was sitting in. "Take it now!" She screamed, making Hinata wake up from her arousal.

The boy slumped on the floor, ignoring Tsunade completely. Enraged, the nurse grabbed him by the ponytail and shoved three heart shaped pills into his mouth, then a cup of delicious water sold by Kisame's parents.

She slapped him and threw him on the floor. I want a nurse like that!

She turned to Hinata and Itachi and smiled sweetly. "Now what can I do for you two?" The fact that she just assaulted a student didn't seem to affect Itachi since he went and told her what was wrong with Hinata.

"She smacked her head against a brick wall." The nurse seemed very concerned at his statement.

"Oh my, you poor thing!" She rushed to Hinata (who backed away) and led her over to a counter. Tsunade picked up an icepack from the table and told her to put it on the sore for a good 20 minutes.

"Arigato." She mumered and shyly walked back over to Itachi, who was leaning against the wall, cuz he's cool like that.

Right when they were about to walk out, a hyperactive, and _crazy _pink haired girl rushed through the door. She was running so fast that she didn't notice the body laying on the floor, and tripped over it.

"Omg!" She said when she looked what had caused her plunge. "Sensei's taken another one!" She held the boy in her arms. Fat tears escaped her green eyes and stumbled down her cheeks.

"H-he was so young!" She cried. She started to rock back and forth in a steady pace. "He could have discovered the atom! Or been the next Elvis! Or created Shrek 4!"

Her tears were rushing out like a waterfall. She gripped her arms tighter around him. She wailed, _loudly_.

It was so loud, it woke the principal of the school, Sarutobi, who had been taking a nap in his office. On his desk. He stretched his legs over his desk and jumped off. He picked up his teddy bear and blanket and proceeded out the room.

Sarutobi walked past his secretary Kurenai, and left her gaping at the sight of him. "Ugh." She shivered when he left. "I'm going to need Neji to clean my brain out with soap to make me forgot about that sight."

Finally Sarutobi, or the third principal, as some would call him, walked into the nurses office to find: a crying pink haired girl clutching a lazy looking boy, emo boy's brother staring blankly at the scene, an extremely wet plus shy girl holding a bag of to her head, and nurse Tsunade eating donuts.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?!" The old guy screamed. Everyone looked up. Even the boy who the crazed pinkette was holding. Yay! He's not dead!

I guess I should stop calling him the boy and the girl so let's get straight to it! the boy's Shikamaru and the horrible bastard is Sakura.

**What should they tell the third principal?! Will Hinata get more wet, will Sakura realize our lazy friend is not dead!? Will Tsunade share her donuts with us?! **

**I really want to listen to some Avril Lavigne so I'll stop for now**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! This is less crazy... maybe.**

Hinata gloomily walked back with Itachi to their class. Their encounter with Sarutobi in the Nurse's office had been horrible. For Hinata.

Somehow, Tsunade had convinced him that Shikamaru had been suffering greatly when he first entered her office. Turns out he had gotten in a fight with someone and was beaten to a pulp. When she asked who beat him, Shikamaru _dramatically _collapsed to the floor.

More like slapped and _thrown_ to the floor. Hinata thought, grimacing at the memory. Tsunade had then said that Sakura had given him CPR (which was more like a make out session, until Sarutobi rudely burst into the room)

Later Sarutobi had Shikamaru's body taken away to do an autopsy (poor him, he's not actually dead, that is going to be a painful experience) so they could find out the cause of death.

Then, somehow, Hinata had gotten a detention slip because she was out of class while Itachi got a pat on the head. Yep, you read right, Sarutobi _patted_ his head. Like a dog. Hinata sighed. Uchihas really do get the better treatment.

Now, with the flashback out of the way, she has more pressing matters to tend to. Like what is she going to tell her dad when she got home late? That she got detention? He would eat her alive, even if it was for an 'injury". She could get Neji to cover for her. Oh gosh that would be a horrible decision! He would no doubt tell. What was she going to do?!

Once they got back to class, Jirayia now had a bucket of chicken and was eating it eagerly while staring at his porn covered computer screen. Some of the students were crowded around him, some even drooling in _pleasure_. Don't ask me how they can drool in pleasure, they just do. Weirdos.

The more innocent students were talking about whatever high schoolers talk about. Itachi went up to a few of them and gestured for Hinata to join him.

Getting invited to hang with Itachi Uchiha and his friends! She inwardly screamed in delight. Itachi and his gang were super popular and anybody who was anybody could hang out with them. It was like a dream come true.

"Oh so that's what you were hanging out with all this time un." An Ino lookalike said when she got up there. Hinata blushed. "Finally Itachi's got himself a girlfriend, I was starting to get worried."

Hinata gaped at the next person who spoke. It was Kisame! Not that he was a big deal of course, but his parents sold the most delicious water in Konoha. You could even bathe in it! it was that clean. No one knew how they made the water that awesome, but frankly, no one seemed to care. Cause it was delicious!

It was rumored that Kisame would take over the family business and replace all of the world's supply of water and replace it with his own. Even though it tasted totally awesome and you could get naked in it, many businesses felt threatened by this and sent out to destroy Kisame at all costs.

It seemed kind of harsh but the other businesses didn't want Kisame to replace their water with his own. So of course they must kill him. It's only natural.

"Hello?"Kisame waved his hand in front of Hinata's face. "O-oh hi." "I'm Kisame!" "Yeah we know, we just had like an introductory of you a few sentences back." Sasori said. I don't feel like making them introduce themselves so the rest of the people Hinata was with were Deidara, Zetsu, Konan, and Tobi and Pain.

See? That was much faster. "Lazy.." Deidara murmered. ANYWAY while these guys were talking Hinata started to worry again about what to tell her dad. Who could she get to save her?

Maybe she should tell Neji. He would know what to do. He was her cousin after all. But should she really tell him? He was just as strict as her dad. But with more hair.

Or she could get Ino's help. Yep. She was going to get Ino's help. Not one of her most trusted family members but a friend that always gets in trouble.

"Hinata?" Itachi asked. "H-hai?" "Are you still hurt? You haven't spoken a word." "N-no I'm fine." Itachi adorably inclined his head again. If only he knew what that did to her. She blushed madly.

"Aww, look at them, aren't they just the cutest couple?" Konan cooed. Itachi's looked at her but said nothing. Hinata didn't say anything either, because she was trapped in his gaze.

Unconciously, Itachi got really, really close to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She didn't pull away. Instead, She put her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes.

They were not aware of their surrondings. It was like the world didn't exist. Only they did.

The fleeting moments when he lowered his head down to hers, she was not afraid. She was excited. A glorious feeling. She pulled him down so he could reach her better.

Hinata could feel his breath as he got closer and...

"I have arrived! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto burst into the room. Immeadietly Hinata got back her senses and tried to detangle herself from Itachi...

**Stupid Naruto! I was not planning on doing that but I got inspired. Poor Itachi. I hope this wasn't too weird I was in a hurry. I promise I'll try harder on the next chapter. review!**


	4. matchmakers

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed favorite and followed!**

**Chapter 4**

"Huh?" Konan absently said. "What?" "Yeah." Deidara joined in. "What?" Kisame said.

"yeah."

What?"

Huh?"

"What?"

"Yeah?"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Yeah."

"WHAT?!"

"UN!"

Then Tobi joined in. "What?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Kisame screamed. "I just wanted to know what Konan and deidara were talking about!"

Deidara's face softened. "Oh, Konan asked me in woman language if what she saw between Itachi and Hinata was real. Then I said yeah."

"Oh. What did happen between them?" "When they were about to have a super hot make out session, someone screamed and Hinata pushed Itachi away."

"Why would she do that?" Deidara shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. But after she pushed him away he said something about going to the bathroom."

Nobody said anything. Konan absently stared at Naruto and Hinata chatting happily. Kisame dodged a spear that missed that almost decapitated him. Tobi stared at his shoelaces. Sasori reaplied his eyeliner. Deidara combed his hair. Pain just stood there. Zetsu ate a plant.

Then Konan spoke up. "Deidara, Kisame, can I have a minute with you two?" "Sure un." "Okee dokee."

She led them to a far corner of the room, out of everyone's earshot.

"What is it do you wish to speak to us about, milady?" Kisame asked, being the gentlemen he is.

Konan looked at him weirdly before explaining. "I have a plan to set up Hinata and Itachi together, but I need your help."

"Why can't you do that yourself?" Deidara said. "Because this plan is going to need more than one person to ensure these two fall in love."

"Why should we help you?" "If you help me, I'll set you up with any girl you desire." Deidara perked up. He had been wanting to hook up with that Karin girl for a while.

"You got a deal purple."

Kisame looked at Konan before saying "I am only doing this because Itachi is a friend and fellow gentlemen. As the saying goes 'us gentlemen have got to stick together."

"Awesome! Okay, here's the plan..." They got in a huddle and listened to Konan's plan.

**Sorry it was so short, but their plan will go underway in Chapter 5! Btw, I wonder how Shikimaru's doing in that autopasy...**


	5. matchmakers 1

** Chapter 5**

Hinata calmly walked through the cafeteria and sat down at a table. She didn't get any lunch. She felt too guilty. She had pushed away a nice boy when _another_ boy called out her name. He must have thought she had used him!

Hinata layed her head on the table in frustration. Why did she always act that way when she was around Naruto?! She felt even more guilty because she happily talked to him without feeling a pang of guilt. She sat up.

She was going to apologize to Itachi and tell him things weren't going to work out between them, but they could stay friends.

"Hey Hinata!" She looked up and saw her friends Karin and Ino walking towards her. They sat down in front of her. "So girl, how's high school treating you?" Ino asked.

Hinata thought for a second. 'Hmm... well, my math teacher's perverted, I think I wet myself in class, I encountered a nurse kill a student, oh yeah and I rejected the hottest boy in school for a loser. So yeah my day's been going swell.'

But she didn't say that. "It was just fine." She said in her usual Hyuuga gentle voice. They even used a gentle fist where you lightly punched your opponent. Every Hyuuga was taught to be gentle. Except for Hanabi. She was born violent.

"Cool!" Ino said. "Me and Karin have been setting up a time schedule." "Oh." Hinata perked up. "You mean so you can tell when to get to your classes?"

"nope." Karin shook her head. "We use it to stalk Sauske. Whenever he has a class to go to, we follow him, _everywhere_, even the boy's bathroom."

She should have known. They created a schedule for him back in Middle and Elementary school. Boy was Sauske the popular one having creepy girls follow him around all day and taking his picture, then put the picture on their walls and just stare at it. They don't kiss it, they just stare. Not creepy of stalker like at all. Because they're fan girls.

But then something came to Hinata's mind. Where was Sakura? She had been the one to form the Sauske Stalking Club back in 3rd grade. She should be on the first day of school. She was their leader!

But then she remembered what happened in the Nurses office. after Shikimaru's body was taken away, Sakura had stood there for a looooooooong time. Then she left the room in a super ominous fashion, her pink hair whipping beside her as she did so. It was that intense.

"Where is Sakura?" Hinata finally asked. "She passed right by me in the hallway, it looked like she was heading somewhere." Karin said, dipping her cinnamon French toast in some warm milk even though it's obviously lunch time. I'm hungry by the way. Even though that seriously is not important.

"That's so weird." Ino said. "We were talking to each other on the phone before school and she was really hyped about stalking Sauske. I wonder what happened to her."

Before anyone could respond, guess who showed up, Itachi! Nope it wasn't him, but Deidara!

"Hey Hinata." "Oh, hey Deidara." "Will you come over to our table for a sec?" "Sure." She got up and raised up her index finger, which means she didn't shoot them a bird or anything, just told them to wait.

When they left Karin looked at Ino and they stared wide eyes at each other. "Was that you?" Karin's voice sounded horrified. Ino shook her hurriedly. "I think so... it was like looking in a mirror!"

At Deidara's table Hinata froze in her track when she saw Itachi there. To make things even worse, he looked up at her. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. But his eyes looked lost. "Well, come on over here Hinata!" Konan called, patting the seat beside her.

She was about to, when Deidara grabbed her and sat her down beside him. "Nope. I called her over so she has to sit with me." He winked at Konan for some reason. Suddenly Hinata felt somebody staring at her. She turned and found Itachi siting right next her, staring her down. well, that's an ego booster.

Hurriedly she turned and looked at Deidara. "Um... w-what did y-you want me f-for?" Darn it! Stuttering was back. He grinned. "We want you to come to a party with us this Friday!" Hinata tried to process what was happening. The _populars_ were inviting her to a party?! Of course it could be a trick, but she highly doubted it, cuz she has this _feeling_.

She felt like she could trust them. Or it was just gas, of course.

"C-can I bring a few friends?" "Of course!" Konan yelled very un lady like. "The more the merrier!" She was shouting now. How could Pain stand dating her?!

"O-0kay, I-I'll be t-there." She stuttered and got up. As she walked away, Konan shouted after her "I'll help you choose a super revealing outfit with you for the party after school!"

She almost died.

**Woohoo! Party time! Oh wait, it's not going to start until Chapter 7 or something. Or 6. If I want the chapter long. anyway review or don't**


	6. detention

Chapter** 6**

Hinata hurriedly ran down the hall, dodging fellow students as she passed. She had to hurry. Or _he_ would find her. She sped down at the girl's bathroom, and clambered inside.

Hinata ignored the lingering girls who curiously stared at her, and relaxed on the cool floor.

It was a few minutes before the dismissal bell rang, and she had just remembered she had to go to detention. She also remembered Konan telling her they were going to go shopping after school.

So, she had texted someone that would help her out for sure, but with a price. They told her to meet them in the 9th grade bathroom, but not to tell Neji, or even let him see her. She didn't know why they told her to avoid her own cousin.

Suddenly, a stall door creaked open, and the loud girls grew silent. Even Hinata turned her head. They felt an evil presence.

The door open further and Hinata could see black nail polish highlighting the persons fingers as they opened the door.

It fully opened to reveal Hinata's waiting nightmare.

Dressed in all black, with a skull clip in her hair was...

...

...

...

...

...

...

HANABI!

When the girls got a good look at her, they laughed. like, really laughed. They reminded Hinata of hyneas. That wore makeup.

Hinata was super scared for the lives of those girls. Nobody, and I mean NOBODY laughs at Hanabi and gets away with it. Hanabi slowly walked over to them, her biker/punk/goth boots clattering as it hit the marble floor.

She stopped in front of the three girls. The two of them who greatly lacked common sense hurried into a corner. The last one who is the definition of beauty without brains kept laughing her butt off unaware of her oncoming misfortune.

Her two friends were too stupid to tell her to run away, so they were sitting there looking like a cow with constipation.

Hanabi, Hinata's adorably evil little sister started to beat the crap out of the idiot. I'm not going into details or this would be rated M, but let's just say that Hanabi really messed that girl up.

And the other two girls? Oh Hanabi also beat them repeatedly. And this kids is why you should never make fun of Hanabi Hyuuga.

After Hanabi was done beating the crap out of everybody, she turned to her big sister, the cold death still lingering in her eyes. Hinata gulped.

"Where's my end of the bargain?" Her voice full of venom. Oh yeah, Hanabi was supposed to masquerade as Hinata in detention. But she wanted something in return.

Hinata clumsily searched her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Hanabi took it and looked it over carefully. "Alright. I'll do your dirty work for you." She started to walk out the door, stopped and turned around. "Make sure to wear something that drives Itachi Uchiha mad." Then she left.

Hinata sweat dropped. How did she know that?!

Hanabi sauntered into detention like she owned the place. The older kids looked up at her, and she waved them off, making her way to a seat.

The dude supervising them was none other than Orochimaru. He was sitting at his desk staring immensely at Sauske when he noticed Hanabi enter. He was rather disappointed since she wasn't a boy. And we all know that he loves boys. Especially Sauske.

In fact, let's see what they're thinking right now, **bold **is Orochimaru, _this belongs to emo boy Sauske_ and Hanabi is in normal caps.

This is like, so totally boring

**I like little boys**

_I hate Itachi. And mom. And dad._

seriously this is some boring shit

**I like to fuck little boys. **

_And Karin. And Ino. And Sakura._

I want some good ole fried chicken

**I wonder what it would be like to fuck Sauske...**

_And grandma, and grandpa, and Uncle BootyShorts_

I saw Jirayia eating a fried chicken. He had a whole bucket!

**I tried fucking Itachi but he freaking called the cops on me. Saying I was stalking him. Pssh! I only followed him everywhere he went, and they call that stalking?**

_And Aunt Dumbass, and cousin fatty_

I want Jiraiya's chicken. Was that perverted?

**Hopefully his little brother is more understanding.**

_And that squirrel in my back yard, and my bed, and my handbag wait, it's a man purse I'm not gay_

I know Hinata's perverted. She wet her bed this morning and kept moaning in her sleep about Naruto. Though it didn't look like pee...

**OH YEAH! I want myself some Sauske goodness!**

_Naruto is kind of cute... Wait no he's not! But we accidently kissed in 3rd grade and it turned me on, NO IT DIDN'T! I SWEAR IT DIDN'T!_

**No I'm not Orochimaru. Its author's note. And I would never want Sauske. Anyway review or don't review!**


End file.
